Lory desatado
by Allerya Windrunner
Summary: [Terminado] ¿Que pasaría si Ren se comprometiera de improviso? ¿podrá Kyouko mantener sus sentimientos a raya o pedirá la ayuda de Lory para poder defender su amor hacia su sempai? Este fic forma parte de los Retos a la Carta del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP) Lista 7: Clichés de película: 13 Comprometen a uno de los dos con alguien que no ama.
1. Preámbulo a la tortura

**"Este fic forma parte de los Retos a la Carta del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP)"**

Mi desafío corresponde a la categoría: Lista 7: Clichés de película, 13: Comprometen a uno de los dos con alguien que no ama.

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat y sus personajes no son de mi autoría sino de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei**

* * *

_Han pasado 3 años desde que enterré en lo más recóndito de mi corazón esos oscuros y desagradables sentimientos por mi sempai, mi amigo de la infancia, mi príncipe de las hadas, el hombre del que me enamoré._

_Estaba segura que mientras él no se permitiera tener una persona más importante, podría seguir tranquila ocultando lo que siento. Eso pensaba, hasta que el destino o dios mismo, decidió lo contrario._

_Tuve una gran sorpresa cuando me contó que él era el hijo de Hizuri Kuu, con dolor me contó acerca de su pasado, también me enteré que él era Corn, mi príncipe de las hadas, mi amigo de la infancia, estaba realmente feliz por haber recuperado a esa persona tan importante de mi pasado, que volvía para ser la persona más importante de mi presente._

_Mi vida siguió girando en torno a él ocultando bajo el disfraz del respeto mi amor por él. La única persona en este mundo que sabía mis sentimientos por Tsuruga Ren, era el presidente de LME , Takarada Lory, quien me juró y me perjuró jamás decirle a él acerca de mis sentimientos, como tampoco intervenir, a menos que yo se lo pidiera._

_Estaba realmente segura que jamás de los jamases iba a pedirle ayuda a ese hombre, que nunca, Tsuruga Ren, Hizuri Koun, se enteraría de mis sentimientos por él. Eso fue hasta hoy._

―Kyouko-chan, ocurre un grave problema― dijo el mánager de gafas, llevando a Kyouko al interior de la que una vez fue la oficina de la sección Love Me.

―¿Qué sucede Yashiro-san?

―Es sobre Ren. No sé qué demonios pasó con los Hizuri, pero esta mañana recibí un correo electrónico de Juliena-san exigiendo que Ren fuera a unas… entrevistas… de.. de..―el hombre se encontraba tan nervioso que Kyouko se preocupó en serio.

―¿Entrevistas de qué Yashiro-san?

―Entrevistas de Matrimonio Kyouko-chan, ellos quieren que Ren se case y dijeron que si él no escogía una novia ellos la escogerían por él.

Un sentimiento de dolor se apoderó de su corazón, el día que tanto temió, del cual ella estaba segura que nunca llegaría, estaba aquí. Echando mano a sus dotes de actriz luchó contra ese fuerte dolor en su pecho y dijo:

―¿Y Tsuruga-san que dice al respecto?

―Ren lo sabía desde hace un mes y me lo había ocultado, ha ido a las citas solo para rechazarlas.

―¿Y ha ido como Tsuruga Ren o como Hizuri Kuon?

―Supongo que como Kuon, aunque ambos son igual de famosos, ya que todo Japón sabe que él es el hijo de gran Hizuri Kuu.

El móvil de Kyouko comenzó a sonar, era Kuon. Kyouko le hizo una seña a Yashiro y este movió la mano en señal de aprobación. Ella contestó:

―Moshi moshi Kyouko desu.

―Kyouko-chan, ¿estás libre al almuerzo? debo comentarte algo importante.― dijo el joven.

―Eh, sí, no hay problemas, ¿estás en tu departamento?

―No, ahora voy en dirección a LME, ¿Sabes si Yashiro-san ya está en LME, le has visto por casualidad?

―Sí, está justamente aquí, conmigo.

―¡Oh!―fue la respuesta de Kuon, denotando sorpresa.―Entonces ambos espérenme, los paso a recoger en media hora.

―Está bien, mata-ne.―dijo la joven de ojos dorados cortando la llamada.

30 minutos después, Tsuruga Ren se encontraba en los pasillos de LME con su mánager Yashiro Yuhikito y su kohai Mogami Kyouko.

―Vayamos a un lugar más privado, las paredes tienen oídos por aquí― dijo Ren, mirando con desconfianza a su alrededor.

Las tres personas entraron a la antigua oficina de Love Me, donde Ren les dijo:

―Me han comprometido, sin mi autorización. La próxima semana conoceré a mi prometida y en dos semanas más se realizará la fiesta de compromiso, mis padres han avisado a los medios. Por favor les suplico que me ayuden. Si recurro al presidente quizás qué barbaridad podría tener en mente, no quiero arriesgarme a eso.

Cuando Ren terminó de decir esas palabras, Yashiro se encontraba pálido, convertido en piedra y Kyoko de la misma manera, aunque ambos tenían diálogos mentales totalmente diferentes:

«¿Qué se va a casar?, pero ¿Con quién?, y ¿Cómo es eso de compromiso sin su consentimiento?, no lo entiendo y ¿Qué va a pasar con Kyoko-chan? » se decía Yashiro.

«Esto… esto tiene que ser una broma» pensaba Kyouko, «Kuon, no se puede casar, no, es imposible, ahora que estaba segura que jamás tendría que darle mi bendición, pasa esto ¿Cómo es posible?»

Yashiro interrumpió la silenciosa escena, cortando el hilo de los pensamientos de Kyouko.

―¿Y quién es tu supuesta prometida?

―Hachiouji Sakura, la heredera del imperio comercial Hachiouji.

―¿Pero como sucedió esto Ren? Explícalo, ¿no puedes negarte acaso?― dijo Yashiro.

―Al parecer está corriendo un rumor que dice que soy… gay…―una vena comenzó a sobresalir de la frente de Ren― Y a mis padres no se les ocurrió nada mejor que comprometerme, para acallar las especulaciones de la prensa y de ciertos colegas.

―¡Oh!― dijo Yashiro. «Esto se resolvería más rápido si te lanzaras a la piscina y te declararas a Kyouko-chan ¡BAKA!» ―Pero si tuvieras novia, sería más simple, no sería necesario comprometerte, quizás alguien quiera ayudarte en eso― dijo el mánager con claras intenciones de decir el nombre "Kyouko" como posible candidata.

―Aunque lo hiciera ya no se puede, se han fijado todas las fechas sin mi consentimiento, la próxima semana deberé conocer a mi prometida en persona y luego tendré que asistir con mis padres a la ceremonia de compromiso, ese día estará prensa en el lugar, mi madre ya lo tiene todo planificado.

―Me pregunto, ¿cómo pudieron hacer eso sin que yo me enterase?― dijo Yashiro― Soy tu mánager y no me di por enterado, lo de los rumores es manejable, pero ¿llegar a ese extremo?

―Al parecer están preocupados por mi carrera y lo que esos rumores podrían hacerle, entiendo su preocupación, pero ¡por un demonio yo no soy gay, deberían preguntarme por último cual es mi opinión!

―Kuon, ¿Qué harás?― la voz de Kyouko era solo un hilo, pero aún así se notaba la preocupación de sus palabras.

―No lo sé, por eso necesito de su ayuda. Mi madre está obsesionada con que me case con esa chica y conociéndola no descansará hasta que me vea saliendo del brazo por la puerta de la iglesia.― Ren se tomaba la frente con preocupación, «Por qué debía pasarme esto ahora, maldición, justo cuando quería decirle a Kyouko lo que siento por ella, pero si se lo digo ahora, sonará a que quiero usarla de bote salvavidas y definitivamente no me va a creer o de plano me odiará» pensaba Ren.

Las tres personas se sobresaltaron cuando Kanae abrió la puerta de repente.

―Mo! Aquí estabas metida Kyouko, buenos días Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san―dijo Kanae, quien tomó del brazo a Kyoko y se la llevó con la misma rapidez con la que apareció. Dejando a los dos hombres estupefactos en el lugar.

Kanae iba regañando a Kyouko mientras recorrían los pasillos de LME, le contaba acerca de algo que Kyouko no entendía por ir inmersa en sus propios pensamientos y preocupaciones.

―Mo! ¿Me estás escuchando?, ne Kyouko, ¿Qué te pasa?

―Ne, Moko-san, ¿Podemos ir a hablar al lugar de siempre?― preguntó Kyouko, con una cara que Kanae no sabía cómo descifrar.

Cuando llegaron al karaoke, ambas jóvenes se sentaron y pidieron un helado cada una, la joven que las atendía les llevó un pequeño vaso con agua mineral. Luego llegó con sus copas de helado. La camarera no las reconoció, Kanae iba disfrazada y Kyouko, aunque era bastante famosa, la gente seguía sin reconocerla en la calle.

―Mo!, dime Kyouko ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

―Moko-san, hay algo que no te he contado, yo…―dijo la chica, haciendo una pausa, retomó la conversación diciendo:― Yo me enamoré de Kuon.

La cara de Kanae no demostraba sorpresa, se mandó una cucharada de helado y miró a Kyouko fijamente a los ojos diciéndole:

―¿Y recién te diste cuenta? Mo! ¡Vaya que eres lenta!― «¿Por qué le llamó "Kuon" a secas a Tsuruga-san, sin el honorífico? Kyouko está ocultando algo más, además de que está enamorada de él, porque siempre lo llama por su nombre artístico, nunca por su nombre real, incluso cuando ya todo Japón sabe que él es el hijo de Hizuri Kuu, siempre es Tsuruga-san aquí y allá, pero nunca por su nombre, nunca le he escuchado incluso llamarle "Ren", para que ahora diga "Kuon" con tanta naturalidad, esto es extraño» pensaba Kanae, mientras Kyoko seguía guardando silencio, luego la chica de ojos dorados habló:

―No, Moko-san, se que lo amo… desde hace… 3 años― Kyouko miraba con cara suplicante a Kanae quien dejó caer la cuchara sobre el platillo de la copa.

―Si lo sabías durante todo este tiempo, ¿por qué no se lo has dicho? Mo! Kyouko, ¿te das cuenta de los que me estás diciendo?

―No se lo puedo decir Moko-san, él es mi sempai, es mi amigo, no puedo decirle: "_Corn_ te amo"

―¿"Corn", por qué le dices "Corn", Mo?, ¿qué no se supone que tu piedra se llama así?―si bien la noticia de que su amiga le había ocultado por 3 años que estaba enamorada de su sempai, de cierta forma lo podía entender, el llamar a Tsuruga Ren por el nombre de su piedra azul la desconcertó por completo.

―Kuon, es la persona que me regaló esa piedra cuando éramos niños, Moko-san―Kyoko se sentía cada vez más pequeña ante el aura de rabia de su amiga.

Kanae tomó otra porción de helado, inhaló profundamente y luego le dijo:

―Mogami Kyouko, tienes 30 minutos exactos para contarme todo, absolutamente todo lo que has ocultado todo este tiempo, si lo haces te perdonaré por haberlo ocultado, pero si no lo haces te juro que no volveré a hablarte en mi vida, se supone que soy tu mejor amiga, ¡deberías confiar más en mi!

Kyouko la miró, y comenzó a contarle todo, desde cómo se conoció hacía ya 13 años con el actor más guapo de Japón, hasta la conversación que sostuvo ese día hace 3 años atrás donde le había confesado al Presidente Takarada Lory que se había enamorado de Tsuruga Ren.

―Entonces el problema actual ¿es…? Porque hasta ahora has ocultado muy bien lo que sientes por él. ¿Acaso te quieres confesar?

―La verdad no se qué hacer Moko-san, pero de lo único que estoy segura es que no puedo permitir que se case con otra mujer, no puedo Moko-san, soy tan miserable. ¿dime qué harías tu en mi lugar?

―Bueno yo no soy la mejor consejera en esos casos, aquí el verdadero experto es una sola persona y tu sabes quién es.

―No, Moko-san todo menos eso, pedirle ayuda a él es como firmar un pacto con el diablo.

―Mo!, Kyouko, ¿quieres que Tsuruga-san no se case?

Kyouko no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza.

―Entonces deberás pedirle a ese hombre que te ayude, es la única persona que puede ayudarte Kyouko.

Kyouko suspiró pesadamente, nunca pensó que el día en que le pediría ayuda con su amor a Takarada Lory había llegado.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Espero que este fic les guste, en pocos días subiré los siguientes capítulos, ojalá la idea les haya gustado, porque se viene el desquite de Lory!**

**Esperaré sus alertas y Reviews :3**

**Saludos! **


	2. La tortura se desata

**"Este fic forma parte de los Retos a la Carta del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP)"**

Mi desafío corresponde a la categoría: Lista 7: Clichés de película, 13: Comprometen a uno de los dos con alguien que no ama.

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat y sus personajes no son de mi autoría sino de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei**

* * *

Una semana después, Kyouko se encontraba de pie frente a la gran puerta de la oficina de Takarada Lory desde hace media hora, Sebastián había ido en 10 ocasiones a decirle a Kyouko que el presidente la estaba esperando:

―Mogami-sama, el presidente la está esperando, por favor pase.― era la enésima vez que el leal sirviente de Lory la llamaba y Kyouko seguía en estado catatónico.

Sebastián, pasó su mano unas 3 veces frente a sus ojos hasta que ella al fin reaccionó.

―¿Mogami-sama?, por aquí.― dijo el hombre tomándola del brazo y guiándola al interior de la oficina.

Kyouko aún se debatía en la duda de si era en realidad una buena idea pedirle ayuda a Lory con el problema que aquejaba a su sempai y que indirectamente le afectaba a ella.

Lory se encontraba sentado en un sofá y con una seña la invitó a sentarse frente a él.

―¿Qué te trae por aquí Mogami-kun?― dijo el excéntrico presidente de LME.

―He venido a pedir su ayuda.

―¿Mi ayuda?, entonces ¿en qué puedo ayudarte Mogami-kun?

―Ayúdeme a que Tsuruga-san no se case.―dijo Kyouko.

―Con que te has enterado.

―Así es, ¿usted desde cuando lo sabía?

―Me enteré hace 1 mes atrás, cuando los padres de Kuon me llamaron preguntándome si él tenía a alguien especial.

Esa frase hizo click en Kyouko, ella sabía que su sempai, tenía a alguien especial, pero también sabía que él mismo no se permitía ser feliz. Quería preguntarle a Lory que había respondido, pero no se atrevía. Aún así dijo:

―Usted me dijo que si yo me decidía a confesar mi amor a Tsuruga-san, usted me ayudaría.

Lory sonrió.

―Por supuesto que lo recuerdo Mogami-kun, veo que te has decidido a no cederlo a nadie, ¿quieres que te ayude con Ren?

―Sí.

―Te ayudaré, no puedo dejar que Ren se case sin amor, pero mi precio es alto Mogami-kun, te daré mi ayuda si me prometes hacer todo lo que te pida sin chistar.

Kyouko se sentía como si estuviera firmando un pacto con el diablo y así era.

―Lo haré― respondió Kyouko.

La cara de Lory se iluminó y llamó a su fiel Sebastián, este llegó con un portátil, lo colocó frente a Lory.

―Muy bien, el plan es el siguiente:…

* * *

En el departamento de Tsuruga Ren, entraba un hombre ataviado en extravagantes ropas, acercó una silla y se subió en ella, luego prendió el encendedor que había llevado hasta ese momento oculto bajo sus ropas, lo acercó a la alarma contra incendios y el agua comenzó a caer al compás del son de la alarma.

Mientras tanto Tsuruga Ren no sabía lo que acontecía en su departamento, Yashiro recibió una llamada cuando, su representado estaba aún en el plató.

―Entiendo, si, muy bien, adiós.― fue todo lo que el mánager de anteojos contestó a esa llamada.

―¡Corte!―dijo el director y Ren se acercó a Yashiro.

―Ren, ha ocurrido algo terrible―dijo el mánager―, tu departamento ha tenido un accidente.

―¿Mi departamento?―Ren no entendía que sucedía.

―Al parecer la alarma contra incendios se volvió loca y empapó por completo tu casa Ren, el presidente acaba de llamarme y me dijo que fueras a su oficina después de grabar, porque hay un problema con tu reubicación.

―¡Oh! Ya veo.

―Lo siento mucho hermano.

Ren suspiró pesadamente, se decía a si mismo «Definitivamente esta no es mi semana». Cuando Ren volteó una sonrisa macabra se formó en el rostro de Yashiro.

* * *

En ese momento Mogami Kyouko recibía una misteriosa llamada:

―Moshi moshi, Mogami Kyouko desu.

―Mogami-kun, el ave ha dejado el nido.

―Entiendo, iré para allá.― Kyouko suspiró pesadamente, su mánager la miró con extrañeza y le dijo:

―¿Sucede algo malo Kyouko-san?

―Debemos ir a LME, el presidente me ha llamado.

* * *

Ren, Kyouko y sus respectivos mánager se encontraban con el presidente Takarada Lory en su oficina. Explicaba lo que había sucedido con el departamento de Ren y el gran problema de su reubicación.

―Lo siento Ren, no pude encontrar un sitio adecuado donde poder reubicarte temporalmente, por lo tanto creo que lo más conveniente para tu seguridad sea que vivas con Mogami-kun, no creo que sea un problema para ustedes, sería como cuando interpretaron a los Hermanos Heel.

En ese momento Kyouko volvió a cuestionarse si había sido una buena idea pedir la ayuda del presidente de LME, para detener el compromiso de Ren.

―¿Y qué pasa con su casa presidente? Tiene habitaciones más que suficientes― preguntó Ren.

―Lo siento Ren, pero estoy remodelando las habitaciones, las únicas que son funcionales son las de María y la mía.

―¿Kyouko-chan estás bien con esto?― preguntó Ren.

―No hay problema Kuon, no te preocupes― dijo Kyouko, tratando de controlar el sonrojo que amenazaba sus mejillas.

―Muy bien, está decidido entonces. Mogami-kun y Ren pueden retirarse, necesito que sus respectivos mánager se queden para afinar los detalles del traslado.

Esa tarde Ren comenzaría a vivir en el departamento de Kyouko.

* * *

―Ten Kuon, aquí tienes una copia de la llave magnética de mi casa.― dijo Kyouko.

―Gracias Kyouko-chan― respondió Ren.

―¿Quieres algo en especial para la cena?― preguntó Kyouko.

―Hamburguesas estilo Kioto estaría bien.

―Muy bien― dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, entrando a la cocina.―Si quieres puedes tomar un baño, mientras preparo la cena― dijo Kyouko.

Ren sonrió, se dijo a si mismo «Esto me recuerda a Setsu y Caín»―Muy bien, tomaré una ducha.

Cuando Ren, salió del baño, iba vestido con un pantalón deportivo color negro y una toalla blanca que descansaba sobre uno de sus hombros desnudos, mientras secaba su cabello con la misma toalla.

―¡¿Podrías ponerte una sudadera al menos Hizuri Kuon?!¡Te vas a resfriar! ―decía una muy sonrojada Kyouko.

―Pero si no es la primera vez que me ves semidesnudo, ¿o debo recordarte cuantas veces entraste al baño mientras me duchaba cuando éramos Caín y Setsu? Kyouko-chan― dijo Ren con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

―¡Kuon-baka!― dijo Kyouko, poniendo un gran plato de comida delante de él.―Y te comes todo, iré a ducharme.― terminó de decir Kyouko.

―¿No comerás conmigo?― preguntó Ren.

Kyouko suspiró y le dijo:

―Está bien― tomando un plato con comida, se sentó frente a Kuon y ambos comieron, conversando y riendo.

* * *

Los días habrían transcurrido con tranquilidad, salvo por algunos incidentes inesperados que sucedieron durante los días siguientes, Kyouko entró en el baño mientras Ren estaba tomando un baño de tina, exaltada y alarmada.

―¡Sabía que estabas jugando con el jabón! ¿Acaso eres un niño pequeño _Corn_?― dijo Kyouko en forma chibi.

―Pero me gusta hacer figuritas de jabón Kyoko-chan, yo no digo nada acerca de esa almohada que tienes con forma de _Hada_― dijo Kuon en su forma chibi.

Kyouko suspiró ―Esta bien, no demores tanto, la cena está lista.―dijo saliendo del baño, dejando a Ren con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

«Esto se siente nostálgico» pensó Kuon.

* * *

El teléfono de Kyouko comenzó a sonar, miró el número, era el presidente:

―¿Cómo vas Mogami-kun, has podido seducir a Ren?―preguntó un entusiasta Lory.

―Etto… Shachou no lo diga de esa forma… yo…― respondía una Kyouko más que nerviosa.

―Recuerda que mañana irá a conocer a esa chica, debes mover tus fichas con rapidez Mogami-kun, sino el pobre Ren se casará sin amor y tu deberás darle tu bendición con tus mejores dotes de actuación― decía Lory en su tomo más dramático.

―Lo sé… no tiene que recordármelo…―decía Kyouko haciendo chirriar sus dientes.

―Bien, pues espero progresos para mañana, sino será demasiado tarde. Buenas noches Mogami-kun.

―Buenas noches Shachou.― dijo Kyouko rodeada de un aura de incertidumbre.

―Está libre el baño Kyouko-chan.―dijo Ren mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla, golpeando la puerta del cuarto de Kyouko.

―Eh, si gracias Kuon― dijo Kyouko quien no pudo ocultar el sonrojo al ver el torso desnudo del primer actor de LME.

Corrió con prisa tomando una toalla y entró al baño. 15 minutos después, se lamentó por haber corrido al lavabo sin notar que no llevaba ropa interior de recambio.

Se asomó por la puerta y no vio a Ren por ningún lado, inspiró una gran bocanada de aire y envuelta en la única toalla que llevó y con los cabellos aún mojados, los que destilaban pequeñas gotas de agua por su espalda desnuda, decidió ir corriendo a su cuarto, antes de que Ren pudiera verla.

Al salir al pasillo, se topó con Kuon, quien iba desde la cocina con un vaso de jugo, ambos chocaron y Kuon para evitar que Kyouko callera de espaldas la tomó por la cintura, la toalla resbaló por su cuerpo, ante tan acción Kyouko se apegó al cuerpo de Kuon para tapar su desnudez, provocando que ella cayera sobre él.

La mano de Ren estaba en contacto directo con la blanca y desnuda piel de la chica, sus corazones latían con rapidez, el vaso de jugo se encontraba derramado en el piso del pasillo y Kyouko escondía su cara en el pecho desnudo del chico. Una corriente eléctrica estremeció a Kyouko al sentir el contacto de la mano de Kuon sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Mientras que Kuon la sostenía con firmeza.

Ambos nerviosos, no atinaban a decir palabra alguna, el sonrojo en ambos era evidente, Kuon decidió romper el hielo:

―¿Te encuentras bien Kyouko-chan? ¿Te hiciste daño?―dijo Kuon, mirándola a los ojos.

―No, estoy bien y ¿tú Kuon?― dijo ella sosteniéndole la mirada.

―Estoy bien― respondió.

Otro silencio incómodo se produjo, pero ninguno de los dos quería moverse de su lugar, ambos eran atraídos el uno al otro como si de imanes se tratara, Kuon, acortó la distancia poco a poco, Kyouko no dejó de sostener la mirada del hombre que la sostenía con fuerza entre sus brazos.

«¿Me va a besar?» pensó Kyouko, «¿Acaso esto es a lo que se refería el presidente con seducirlo?»

Cuando Kyouko pensó que Kuon la besaría, el celular del joven actor comenzó a sonar rompiendo la atmósfera cargada de electricidad que los envolvía. Ella se levantó con rapidez cubriendo su desnudez con la toalla, mientras él se levantó a contestar la llamada.

La mañana siguiente estaba llena de una atmósfera extraña. Ambos desayunaban en silencio, sin mirarse a los ojos, solo miradas de soslayo y cuando sus miradas se encontraban un rubor carmesí se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

* * *

El celular de Kyouko sonó y ella contestó:

―Moshi moshi, Kyouko desu.

―Mogami-kun, se te acaba el tiempo, hoy Kuon vuelve a su departamento y también hoy él tendrá que conocer a su prometida, Mogami-kun.

* * *

**Continuará!...**

**solo queda 1 capítulo disfrúenlo! y espero sus reviews :D**


	3. El final de la tortura

**"Este fic forma parte de los Retos a la Carta del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP)"**

Mi desafío corresponde a la categoría: Lista 7: Clichés de película, 13: Comprometen a uno de los dos con alguien que no ama.

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat y sus personajes no son de mi autoría sino de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei**

* * *

Ese día Kyouko estuvo distraída, la cita concertada era al medio día, esa tarde Kuon, no volvería al departamento de Kyouko sino al suyo propio.

Recordaba las palabras del presidente:

«"Tienes 1 semana para poder conquistar a Ren, no tienes más tiempo, tampoco puedo darte más porque ya desperdiciaste 3 años Mogami-kun, lamentablemente has decidido abrir ese telón muy tarde, lo único que te puedo ofrecer es mi ayuda para acercarlo a ti y que tengas ese tiempo 100% disponible para que hagas tu jugada, el resto corre por tu cuenta, por los detalles no te preocupes que yo me ocuparé de eso. Eso sí, no podrás negarte, por muy descabellada o vergonzosa que sea mi idea, ¿estamos claros Mogami-kun?"» Kyouko suspiró pesadamente «Hoy se lo diré, no importa si me odia después de esto, pero es mi último recurso.»

Tomó su celular y marcó al número de Yashiro:

―Yashiro-san, soy Kyouko, necesito hablar contigo.

* * *

Yashiro y el mánager de Kyouko habían despejado sus horarios como por arte de magia, aunque en realidad todo era acorde al plan de Lory, ella tenía que estar a las 7 de la tarde en el departamento de Ren para prepararle la cena.

Cuando ella llegó Ren se encontraba en su departamento, la estaba esperando.

―Kyouko-chan, ¿cómo fue tu día?― preguntó el actor mientras Kyouko entraba a la cocina.

―Algo cansador ¿y el tuyo Kuon?― dijo la chica mientras se disponía a cocinar.

El suspiró y dijo: ―Mejor ni preguntes.

Kyouko con temor preguntó:

―Hoy conociste a tu pro…metida… ¿cierto?― cómo le dolían a Kyouko esa palabra.

―Sí, hoy la conocí― dijo Kuon con amargura en sus palabras.

―Y…¿es linda?― los celos, la ira y curiosidad carcomían a Kyouko por dentro.

―Prefiero no hablar de eso.― respondió Kuon escuetamente.

Ambos comieron en silencio, Kyouko decidió romper el hielo:

―Deberías por último decirle a esa chica que la amas.

Kuon, se sorprendió ante esa frase.

―¿Qué chica?

―Ya sabes, la que estaba en secundaria, cuando hicimos Dark Moon.

Kuon ahora estaba estupefacto.

―¿Como sabes eso? Eso sólo lo sabía…

―El pollo, yo era "Bou" el pollo Kuon, lo siento por ocultártelo, pero no puedo dejar que te cases. Kuon, atashi daisu…― las palabras de Kyouko fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del celular de Ren.

―Disculpa Kyouko-chan, es mi madre― dijo Ren.

Él se alejó para contestar la llamada, se escuchaba como discutía por teléfono con su madre en inglés, Kyouko, le escuchaba decir que él tenía a alguien especial, que no pensaba casarse, que desistieran de ese estúpido compromiso, que por favor le dieran tiempo para poder declararse apropiadamente a esa persona que él consideraba especial.

Kyouko tenía un nudo en su garganta, si bien le hacía feliz saber que él estaba en desacuerdo con su compromiso, saber que él ya tenía una persona especial a la cual declarar su amor le dolía en el alma.

Cuando terminó la llamada Ren se sentó nuevamente frente a Kyouko.

―Discúlpame Kyouko-chan, ¿qué me estabas diciendo?

Ella lo miró a los ojos, esta vez había resolución en su mirada. Se levantó y sentándose a su lado le dijo:

―Kuon, yo… nunca te daré mi bendición para que te cases, nunca lo haré― sus sentimientos comenzaron a desbordarse y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas―No lo haré porque nunca podría aceptar que te cases con ninguna otra persona, no me importa si amas o no a esa persona, pero nunca podría decirte, "Buena suerte Kuon, espero que seas feliz" porque yo… atashi daisuki Kuon.

Los ojos de Kuon se abrieron de sorpresa, al escuchar las palabras de Kyouko.

«¿Me ama?, ¡ella me ama!» decía Kuon en su mente, mientras su cuerpo se movía automáticamente para estrechar entre sus brazos a esa chica, a la que por tanto tiempo había querido entregarle su amor. La abrazó con fuerza acariciando su espalda y besando su cabello, su corazón latía con fuerza y su pecho se llenó de un cálido sentimiento. Entonces ella dijo:

―Yo sé que me vas a odiar después de esto y también se que ya tienes a alguien especial, sé que soy egoísta al pedirte esto, pero por favor no te cases, no quiero que te cases, ¡nunca!, sé que me odiarás porque estos sentimientos impuros van destinados a ti, que has sido mi mentor y mi amigo por tanto tiempo, yo…―Kyouko no alcanzó a decir más palabras, porque Kuon depositó un tierno beso sobre sus labios.

Kyouko no entendía que pasaba, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Kuon dijo:

―Aishiteru Kyouko-chan― dijo Kuon separando levemente sus labios, para volver a tomarlos en un dulce beso.

Cuando por fin se separaron Kyouko dijo:

―Pero tú amas a esa chica, ¡tú mismo me lo confesaste!

―Esa chica eres tú, siempre has sido tú, nunca ha habido nadie más en mi corazón. Tenía tanto miedo de decírtelo, porque en ese tiempo estabas tan herida por lo que te hizo Fuwa y te resignabas tan abiertamente al amor que no quería alejarte de mí, por eso callé todo este tiempo, hasta hace unos días quería decirte lo que sentía por ti, pero con esto del compromiso, no quería que pensaras que te estaba utilizando como una excusa, quiero que me creas cuando te digo que te amo, te amo Mogami Kyoko, te amo desde hace tanto tiempo que …― esta vez fue el turno de Kuon de callar, Kyouko le dio un suave beso en los labios, para hacerle saber que le creía, que creía cada una de sus palabras.

Esa misma noche, Kuon llamó a sus padres, y les dijo que si tenía que casarse, lo haría, pero con la mujer que ama y que lo ama, con Mogami Kyouko y que no aceptaría a ninguna otra persona por su esposa.

* * *

En la mansión Takarada, Lory recibía la llamada de Kuu:

―Bien, tu plan funcionó Jefe, pero dime como supiste que esos dos se sincerarían ante tan excéntrica situación.

―Kuu, conozco a mis actores, se lo que les cuesta expresar sus verdaderas emociones y sinceramente la indecisión de tu hijo y la terquedad de tu hija ya me tenían sobrepasado, les di más que suficiente tiempo para que fueran sinceros y no lo hicieron, quería desquitarme con ellos por no dejarme ayudarles e intervenir para que su amor floreciera como un hermoso cerezo.

―¡Oh! y hablando de Sakuras, voy a tener que disculparme con la hija de los Hachiouji, puesto que Kuon ya tiene dueña.

―No te preocupes por eso, esa era una de nuestras actrices, Kotonami Kanae, maquillada y transformada por el gran talento de Ten-chan.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Yashiro chillaba como una fangirl al enterarse de la noticia que su representado y su querida nee-chan por fin estaban saliendo.

2 semanas después Sho se transformaba en el "Rey Deva" al ver en los programas de celebridades que los dos actores más valiosos de LME eran pareja, pero eso es otra historia.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Bueno este es el final de este desafío, espero les haya gustado un beso para todas :D matta ne!**


End file.
